The War Between Two
by ZnacK
Summary: This is the pre-chapter to a story of Kanto and Johto in war with each other as politics failed. It follows the story of Evan, a mind-20's aged military man and his fight again Johto. This pre-chapter starts of with Evan meeting his first companion.


The dusk crept in from the east, Vermillion City was on the coast and host to the electric type gym. Light from lamppost and especially the gym illuminated everything spoiling the beauty of the sunset. Vibrant and full of energy were the people, electric almost. As darkness crept into the street corners and alleyways, so did it creep into the hearts of people? Times were troubling, ever since the political disputes between ministers from Kanto and Johto. Borders between have been closed and communication has ceased. But this particular night would go down in the records for some time to come. A young boy, aged 9 years old, running home. "Hey!" came a shout down the alleyway he just passed. Innocence was still around back then. The young boy ran down worrying something might have happened, darkness was only broken by a small ray of light, but still he could not see anything more than shadows.

He awoke several hours later, noticing he was mugged. Stolen wallet, keys and everything else except his clothes. As he lay there in the pitch black he heard footsteps approach, he feared for he realized what had happened and lost trust in the people. The footsteps grew louder as his breathing did. He covered his mouth with his hands and closed his eyes, wondering what next was going to happen. He heard the footsteps stop a few feet away from him, he tried to look but saw only shadow. Rustling of materials filled the alleyway for a few second and the footsteps started moving away. After a while, curiosity took the boy, he felt around for what it was the stranger threw away. As he crept around feeling, a sudden sensation of heat was in his right hand, a strange oval shaped heat source. He was cold at this time and decided to take it as he wondered his way home. As he stepped outside he saw that the strange object was and egg, rather large for livestock such as chickens. Orange and beige with black zigzag stripes around it, and a tiny crack on the bottom. The boy ran home, to show his discovery completely forgetting that he was robbed.

"Evan!" cried his mother "Where have you been, I've been worried sick, what happened" she reaches out to him to embrace him. He stood there with a look of interest and awe on his face. "What's wrong dear, are you hurt and where's your bag"? she asked with a look of concern. "Can I keep it please mom" he presents the cracked egg proudly, completely ignoring his stolen goods. She looked at the egg with a sigh, "Evan, that poor egg is cracked, even if I allow you to keep it, you are not of age for a Pokémon nor will it hatch" She said trying to convince her son. "But mom" he looks at her with the look that he knows she can't say no to, "I want to help by looking after it as long as I can" he smiles with a look of determination. "Go ask your father" she cried out of desperation, she knew she couldn't say no. "Father!" he came running to their bedroom, shining with happiness. He father was sitting on his bed with his Raichu, his father had short blond spiky hair, just like he did. Built, powerful and confident. "Evan! My boy, what is it"? Evan shook with excitement presenting his discovery to his father, smiling brightly. "An egg"? He disclaimed with a sadden sigh. "Cracked eggs don't hatch Evan" his father looked at him with sympathy. "I will hatch it" Evan disclaims with pride. "Just let me try please father" determination vibrating of him. Raichu walks over to Evan, looks at the egg and then at Evan. Silence filled the room for a few minutes as he decided on what he will do with his son. The phone rings, "It's too late already, I'll be in tomorrow, he can challenge me then" his father answered the phone. Muttering on the other end continues as his father looks at him, "go then Evan, see if you can hatch it. But if it doesn't hatch in two weeks its over" gesturing Evan to leave the room while he talks on the phone. Evan leaves with a smile and runs to his room, where he starts to place blankets in a small basket with a light over it and places the egg inside.

As the sun starts to rise in the east and small glimmer of light hits Evan in the face. A wet lick hits him on the cheek. "What the" he exclaims with a sleepy voice, "let me sleep another 10 minute mom". Another lick hits him on the neck, realizing in his state of sleepiness that this isn't his mom. He jumps out of bed just to land face first on the carpet below. He hears panting that isn't a Raichu or Electrode. Scared he jumps onto his feet and runs for the door, but before he could reach it, something jumps on his leg. "Help!" he utters while terrified. The door bursts open and his father is standing there with Raichu, Raichu looking ready to fight. Silence enter the room. His father just staring at the creature. As I turn my head I see the eggs shells laying around and a growlithe attached to my feet. Still small but full of energy, smaller than most growlithe. Usually growlithe are orange, beige and black, but here was one that was yellow, gold and black.

To be continued.


End file.
